peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiantai
Tiantai was originally a faction that was headquartered in the biggest moat in Tianjing City. It was the area that Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu presided over in the northern area of Ba Huang. Tiantai was actually set up as a set of steps and the higher ones cultivation and understanding, the higher up the steps one can reach. At the very top of the steps was the Sky Above The Sky, which was a small world created by Emperor Yu to follow his own path. Anyone that could enter into the Sky Above The Sky automatically became a direct disciple of the emperors. When Tiantai was ressurrected in the small world, it initially took root in Champion University before spreading to the Nine Celestial Castles and overseeing the Small Worlds that were formerly, by proxy, under the jurisdiction of the Qing Di Mountain. History Small World Recruitment Process Lin Feng first arrived at Tiantai with Qiu Yue Xin999 for Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process, however having reached Tiantai just a little early, they got to spend some time practicing on the steps, which enabled their understanding of abstruse energies to grow. Later Lin Feng would succeed in becoming an inner disciple before later breaking through to become a direct disciple of Tiantai. War With Tian Long Divine Castle Tiantai always had a tumultuous relationship with Tian Long Divine Castle, which was to be expected with them both sharing the northern part of Ba Huang however, in the wake of Fortune City, tensions grew due to the fact that both groups often clashed. Tensions swiftly rose when Lin Feng challenged and defeated the number one disciple of Tian Long Divine Castle, Long Teng. Having lost their number one disciple, Tian Long Divine Castle escalated their tensions with Tiantai and started actively hunting for Lin Feng with the intention to kill him and take revenge for their fallen disciple. As a result, the other disciples of Tiantai were forced to show a unified front and things quickly escalated into an all out war. However, when Lin Feng was in the central part of Ba Huang, he also killed Bai Qiu Luo of the Sunset Pavilion. They too wanted to get revenge and as such, and as a result joined the war against Tiantai, standing hand in hand with Tian Long Divine Castle. The two groups later set up headquarters in the territory of the Yang Clan and set up an ambush for the disciples of Tiantai, chopping of their hands and attempting to lure Mu Chen out in order to kill, what they perceive as Tiantai's number one disciple. Tiantai sent members over to the Yang Clan, but those that went, either died or returned injured, and Ruo Xie surmised that they had a traitor in their midst. In order to deal with the traitor, they set out to destroy the Yang Clan, by making Lin Feng and Mo Qing Tian enter Tian Yuan City and assassinate members of the Yang Clan. Meanwhile Tian Chi and Ruo Xie set about trying to get the traitors to expose themselves, eventually getting Wang Xiao, Lin Xiao and Xuan Ting to expose themselves while Hou Qing Lin destroyed the Yang Clan1315. Meeting of the Emperors The Disciples of Tiantai all attended the Meeting of the Emperors, and all of the Direct Disciples shone brilliantly, and got revenge of the disciples of Tian Long Divine Castle, the Qi Clan and the Si Kong Clan. Though this angered the Emperors of those factions, it also led to Tiantai forging a partnership with the Wen Clan and the Church of Desires. Hunt for the Fate Seeds With the direct disciples of Tiantai having all qualified for the Hunt for the Fate Seeds, the group went into the ancient battlefield in search of Fate Seeds and emerged three years later, all much stronger than when they had arrived. Disbanding Due to the war against Tian Long Divine Castle escalating and growing to an all out war between the Watchers and Imperial Assassin Union, fearing for the safety of the disciples, Emperor Yu disbanded Tiantai. They would all hide until such a point that it was safe for them to congregate once more. Escaping the Small World The direct disciples gathered in Sword City. Mu Chen's identity as Emperor Shi had finally been revealed and with his strength, most of the direct disciples made a clean break once into the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World). However, a few, including Lin Feng were caught by Celestial Qi Castle, where they would live out their days as slaves. However, Lin Feng managed to save them, and set them free. Telling them they would meet again one day, when Tiantai rose once again. Great World Reestablishing Tiantai As students of the Champion University, Lin Feng, Hou Qing Lin and Tian Chi reestablished Tiantai as a faction within the university. Their first recruits were Huang Fu Long, Tantai, Qin Wu and Yun Qing Yan1764. With Tiantai reestablished as faction within the University, things between Ji Chang's Club and Tiantai escalated until the point that there was a battle. Each of the core members of Tiantai went up against Ji Chang's Club Star Group and essentially crushed them, then they all took on Ji Wuyou before Lin Feng beat him and cemented Tiantai as the top faction within the university. Later, he allowed Jing Shou to join the group, as they may need an assassin. Usurping the Buffer Zone Lin Feng wanted to return to the Small World, Nine Clouds Continent (Small World) to check on his teachers and help heal Wu Tian Jian, as such, he collected up a team consisting of Hou Qing Lin, Tian Chi, Tantai, Qin Wu, Qing Feng, Wu, Qui Ming and Yi Ji. On the way they passed by Gold-Fire Tower to collect Mu Lin Xue and Yao Ye Island where they collected Ban Ruo, Xing Zhan and Mu Bei, along with Hu Yue and once they got back to the Nine Celestial Castles, they began building a castle and set up a sect which they called Tiantai. Destroying the Old Castles Having built up the forces of the Tiantai base in the buffer zone of the Nine Celestial Castles. Lin Feng led a team to the Palace of the Medicinal Kings. There, his identity was finally brought out into the open and as such, he challenged the Palace of Medicinal Kings, asking the non-direct disciples of Ba Huang's Tiantai to just observe. The former direct disciples took out the Low-Level Emperors from the Palace of Medicinal Kings in no time at all and then started to make short work of the Medium-Level Emperors, including the emperor that previously humiliated Emperor Yu. However, just before Lin Feng could take his life, Ni Chen showed up as a representative of Qing Di Mountain. Lin Feng then went on to humiliate Ni Chen and Great Emperor Qing, but before Lin Feng could take their lives, Duan Mu turned up to settle affairs and gift the territories of the Nine Celestial Castles to Lin Feng. After which Lin Feng ordered the destruction of the Palace of Medicinal Kings and the Celestial Qi Castle. Thoroughly Suppressed When the members of Tiantai returned to Champion University, they began to prepare for Tiantai versus the Moon Group. However in Lin Feng's absence and with the assistance that Ji Chang's Club had from the Stone Group, not only were they defeated, they were then suppressed. Every time that members of Tiantai left their territory, they were attacked and brutally beaten. Counter Attack Lin Feng's main body finally made it back from Hell and during Ji Chang's Champion Ceremony, he took the members of Tiantai out to fight for their freedom. Though they didn't have much to do, with Lin Feng fighting Ji Chang to a draw, they had managed to get their standing back in the university and as a result began to grow stronger, once again able to travel and garner experience. The Party of Darkness While Lin Feng was out in Qi Tian Holy Town, he had managed to accumulate some thing that would be good for the assassination division of Tiantai, named The Party of Darkness. The Party of Darkness, led by as a result, Lin Feng enabled the assassins that Tiantai had Jing Shou powered up and then undertook the task of assassinating the members of the Pei Clan and Jin Clan within the Holy City, further elevating the reputation of Lin Feng. Becoming a Sect After Lin Feng reached the power of a Saint Emperor, he took the members of Tiantai as well as the army he got from the King of the Ten Thousand Beasts and destroyed the Ji Clan, Ying Clan, Pei Clan and Yu Wen Clan before establishing Tiantai as a sect within the Holy City. Holy Sect Grand Champion Ceremony When the Canaan Dynasty and Celestial Martial Dynasty took over the Holy City, many of the members of Tiantai betrayed Tiantai and left for the two new powers. After a while, the Celestial Martial Dynasty put on a competition to replace the Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List. Ji Liao, Lang Yan, Ye Chen and Tantai represented Tiantai. During the battle between Lang Yan and Shi Xuan, Tiantai took over the running of the event under the orders of Lin Feng. When Lang Yan won his fight, he was awarded a Saint's Weapon by Lin Feng. Original Direct Disciples # Mu Chen # Hou Qing Lin # Tian Chi # Mo Qing Tian # Wu Yong # Li Hen # Mu Bei # Ku Can # Xing Zhan # Ruo Xie # Lin Feng # Ban Ruo Current Core Members * Lin Feng * Hou Qing Lin * Tian Chi * Huang Fu Long * Tantai * Qin Wu * Yun Qing Yan * Qing Feng * Suan * Wu * Qiu Ming * Yi Ji * Xi Men Xiao * Jing Shou * Yuan Fei * Ban Ruo * Xing Zhan * Meng Qing * Mo Qing Tian * Ruo Xie * Ban Ruo * Xing Zhan * Mu Bei Trivia * Only direct disciples ordinarily have the qualifications to see the emperors in person. * Yan Di acknowledges the work that gone into making Tiantai a great cultivation grounds1310. * Jing Shou's assassin sub-group is called the "Party of Darkness". Category:Locations Category:Small Worlds Category:Academic Institutions Category:Organizations